The Malfoy Diaries
by Asuka ONeill
Summary: Warnings: Slight AU, Slash (eventually), Language, OC(s). Sequel to 'The Seven Deadly Sins of Growing Up Malfoy'. Where Katie-Marie Malfoy finally attends Hogwarts. However, it's not all sunshine and daisies... especially when there are Malfoy's involved.


A/N: The is my second story in the Malfoy series I'm writing... it's a sequel to my one-shot 'The Seven Deadly Sins of Growing Up Malfoy' so it's recommended you read that first before reading this one. I'm not really sure where this is going at the moment, just felt the need to write... Lots of love... Asuka O'Neill.

**The Malfoy Diaries**  
By Asuka O'Neill 

Chapter One

September 1st  
Katie-Marie Comes to Hogwarts

My older sister is a nutcase. A lunatic. A complete and utter whack job in desperate need of a brain transplant. I don't know what the hell she was thinking when she decided to enroll herself at my school but I don't like it one bit. She's going to ruin everything. I mean, what's everyone going to say when she rocks up there on the first day. As far as everyone is concerned I'm an only child with a serious dislike of everything and everyone. Now my sister is going to show up and undoubtedly spoil that image. And, as an added bonus, she'll probably prance about the place spouting out embarrassing stories that could further ruin my reputation. No, wait, I'm mistaken. My sister would never do that. She doesn't prance. But there is no doubt she'll bring out humiliating baby photos to show to anyone and everyone who'll bare witness.

My sister is evil. God, I love her.

¤ ¤ ¤

"Hurry up Katie and get that big fat butt of yours downstairs! We're going to miss the train!"

It was six o'clock in the morning on September the 1st and the Malfoy household was wide awake. Getting ready for another year at Hogwarts.

"We're not going to miss the train, Draco. So just relax for five minutes."

Draco Malfoy was waiting impatiently at the bottom of the stairs from his older sister to hurry up. In less than three minutes, Katie descended the stairs two at a time, dragging an old battered trunk covered in stickers behind her. Draco stared at her like she had grown two heads and decided to name that head 'Bubbles'.

"We can leave now." Katie said, waving a hand in front of her brother to get his attention.

Draco looked her up and down once more. "There is no way you are going out in public like that."

Katie smirked. "What? You don't like it. Personally, I think I look sexy."

"You look like you're about to go out and kill someone."

Katie's smirk widened to a full blown grin. "What makes you think I'm not?" And with that she dragged her trunk out the front door and into the awaiting car for the three hour trip to the train station.

¤ ¤ ¤

I love trains. Don't ask why. Guess it's just comes from a weird childhood fantasy of mine to be a train driver or something. Ha, I'd love to see the look on my Father's face if I went up to him and said, "Guess what Daddy? I want to be a train driver when I'm all growed up." Good thing he isn't around no more.

Father broke out of prison over the summer. Probably cause the Dementors weren't there to guard it. He came home for a while. Caused nothing but shit. But I don't want to go into that. Not now. But anyway, to cut a long story short, he left, knowing it wasn't safe for him here. He got caught killing Muggles somewhere. There was a trial. He got the death penalty. Most people thought I'd cry when I heard that. Hell no, that bastard was not getting any sympathy from me. I laughed. I actually laughed. People probably thought I was insane. But I don't care.

So, back to trains. To get to Hogwarts you have to catch a train. Hence why I arrived at a train station at 9 o'clock. Nobody's here. Probably cause the train doesn't leave till 11. Damn my brother and his liking to be punctual. Anyway, don't know what he was fretting about this morning. Nobody here to embarrass him in front of. Besides, I thought he'd like the green streaks in my hair. I think they look cool. And what's wrong with my clothes? Huh, Draco? Answer me that! Oh well, I only did it for the shock value. Which, by the way, was completely priceless when I came down the stairs this morning.

Oh look, people. Wonder if I can recognize any of them.

¤ ¤ ¤

It was 11 o'clock and the Hogwarts Express pulled itself out of Platform 9¾. Draco had wandered off at the first sight of his fellow sixth year Slytherins, so Katie was left to a compartment on her own, which suited her just fine thank you very much.

As the train rolled by on the familiar tracks, Katie began pulling out her new school books until she found the one she was looking for. Hogwarts, A History. Given to her by her mother so she could learn all about her new school. So far she had used it as a paper weight, something to prop up the lean on her desk at home, and a weapon to throw at her younger brother which ended up leaving a hole in the wall when he dodged out of the way. But she had yet to read the thing… not that she was going to.

She opened it to the first page, which had graffiti scribbled over the school emblem already. Replacing the 'W' in 'Witchcraft' with a 'B' and changing the word 'Wizardry' to 'Misardry'… which was a purposely miss spelt 'misery'. She turned to the next page, which sported the school's headmaster, and proceeded to change the colour of his long white beard to bright orange by using a quill which inked itself with whatever colour the user desired. She was about to turn Dumbledore's eyebrows a fluorescent blue when she near jumped out of her skin from hearing a voice above. She didn't even hear the door of her compartment open.

"Nice."

"Gah! What the…" She spluttered, dropping the book and staring wide-eyed at the door. "Who the hell are you?"

The girl at the door looked at Katie with a strange expression on her face. And then she smiled brightly. "My name's Hermione Granger. And you are?"

'Hermione Granger… now why does that name so familiar!' Katie thought to herself.

"The name's Kathryn Malfoy. But my friends call me Katie." 'Okay, what's with that look Granger… ah, shit! She hates my brother… God you're a fucking moron.'

"Oh… um, well… it's nice to meet you, Katie." Granger said, a little uneasily. She looked around the empty compartment, her brown eyes landing on Katie's beat-up trunk… or rather, the old faded school logo on it. "Are you from Beaubaton?"

"Yup," Katie inwardly let out a sigh of relief. "Transferring just this year."

"What year are you going into?"

"The seventh." 'That's right… Granger's the school freak… must keep talking about school.'

"Do you know what house you'll be in?"

"Oh yes, of course. I'm in Slytherin. All my family's been in Slytherin for over 200 generations."

"Oh… right." Granger looked a bit down trodden. "Well, I guess I'll see you around Katie. I have to complete my rounds. I'm a prefect… so, yeah. See you."

"Bye." 'Shit. Stuffed that up. Plan is not going accordingly.'

¤ ¤ ¤

God, my friends are so boring. Should have opted to sit with Katie at the Welcoming Feast but instead chose to sit with these dunderheads. Oh well, least she looks like she's having a good time. Laughing at Blaise's jokes. I should tell him to back off. Nobody flirts with my sister.

Yes, I'll give a nice warning indeed.

Wish, Pansy would stop fawning over me. It's disturbing. You'd think she'd get it after embarrassingly dumping her in front of the whole Slytherin common room after the Yule Ball in our fourth year. But no. I bet you she has even planned our wedding… where it'll be… who's invited… and even the honeymoon. And heaven forbid if she starts naming kids. Gah! I'm getting the creepy crawlies just thinking about it.

Funny though. Nobody's commented on me having a sister all of a sudden. Something fishy about that and it isn't just the smell of Goyle's socks.

"Oi, Malfoy. Can you pass us the potatoes down this end?"

"What? The potatoes aren't down here." I break out of my musings.

"Not you. Your sister." Theodore answered, then he suddenly gasped. "Oops… shouldn't have said that. Katie said you were sensitive over the whole sister issue on the carriage ride up here."

"What?" I said, perhaps a little too loud.

"Huh? What's the matter Draco?" Pansy cooed annoyingly beside me.

"Oh he's just upset I spilled his little secret about having a sister." Theodore replied casually.

"You have a sister?" Pansy asked. Bet she seemed delighted at the prospect of meeting a so-called future in-law. She looked up and down the table wildly. "Where? I can't see her."

"Hold on. Allow me to get her attention." Theodore said before shouting down the table in a most undignified manner. "Oi, Katie! Bring us the potatoes, now!"

Katie looked up at her name being called and grinned when she spotted Theodore. Cheeky devil she is. "Sure thing, Nott." She answered. Then, instead of passing the bowel of potatoes, she stands up and carries them down. She thumps them on the table right in front of Theodore, splattering him with mash potato.

"Potatoes are served."

"Gee, thanks."

"Your welcome." Katie answered with another grin. Is she trying to get herself kicked out of Hogwarts or what? From the smirk on her face, I think so.

¤ ¤ ¤

Walked into… or rather, rolled into the Slytherin Common Room a very full girl. I swear… if I had anymore at that feast I would have burst. And we can't have that now, can we? Not when there are evil plans to conjure in regards to a certain little brother.

The Slytherin Common Rooms are quite nice. All dark and spooky and green. I like green. My favourite colour. Yes, I think this house will do quite nicely… just a shame about the people in it. I met most of the upper years of Slytherin tonight. Some pretty darn slimy creatures in amongst them. Like Theodore Nott. He tried to hit on me in the carriage ride up here. I told him to back off or he'll end up talking out of his butt and farting through his nose. Think he got the hint. He then asked if I were related to Draco… well, durh. Slytherins may be cunning but they aren't all that bright. I told him yes but don't go spreading it around. So naturally, the whole school knows by now. Not that I could really give a shit.

Also met Pansy. Scary child, I'm telling you. She's possessed or something cause reckons we are going to be… 'like, the bestest of best friends'. As if I want to be friends with her. She's a crazed lunatic who thinks she's going to marry Draco and move off to Happy-Fairy-La-La land or something. Well, sorry Pansy… hate to break it to you but Draco is…

"Come on Katie, everyone's going to bed. We got classes tomorrow." Draco near whispered in my ear.

"Right… bed. Yeah. Sounds good. Where is it?" I give him a confused look.  
Draco smiled… not a smirk, a smile… which is only given to special people. Like me. I'm special. And there is no denying it.

"Sorry, I forgot you were only new."

"So tell me, Mr. sixth year Prefect. Where's my bed?"

"In that room there." He pointed to a doorway I didn't notice before. It led to a set of stairs going a short way up. But hey, I thought I'd be shoved in with the rest of the seventh years… but then Draco answered my question. "The headmaster thought it best not to disrupt the other seventh year girls, so he gave you a private dorm, you lucky bitch."

"Really?" My eyes lit up. Draco nodded. This is going to be good.

September 2nd  
School Sucks!

I hate school. Why the hell did I ever decide to continue on anyways? Oh yeah, that's right. Father made me. Well Father isn't around anymore so I'm out of here. Goodbye evil seventh year N.E.W.T's. So long smelly potions class room. Ta-ta Transfiguration. See you later Charms. Hope you burn in Hell, History of Magic. Sayonara Slytherin dormitories. Adieu Hogwarts. I bid thee a goodnight.

"Katie, what are you doing?"

Damn it.

Damn my brother to the fiery pits of…

"Katie?"

"Oh, what? Nothing." I smile in what I hope is a reassuring look. He shakes his head and then is gone. Stupid little brother. I hate him.

No. I can't hate my brother. I hate school though. Whose big fat idea was it to give homework on the first day? I hate school. Sigh. But at least the first day's over. Time to grab some dinner. Starved after missing out on lunch because I was too busy doing… snooze… an essay about the great gnome dispute of… some year… in fact, I'm not even sure it was gnomes.

God, I hate school.

¤ ¤ ¤

"So Katie, how are you liking Hogwarts so far?"

"Piss off, Draco." Katie grumbled, as she stalked toward the Slytherin table. She plunked herself down most ungracefully, and then proceeded to pile her plate with any food that was in reach.

"Come on, can't be that bad." Draco smirked, sitting down beside her.

"No…" she said, in between chewing a piece of fried chicken. "It's worse." She swallowed. Dumped the chicken bone on the plate. And then turned to her brother with sad eyes. "I want to go home."

"Oh, you're homesick." Draco said, understanding now coming into his voice.

"No…"

"Well, what then?"

"Seventh year sucks!" She announced so practically the whole table heard. Then slammed her head against it, just missing her food by millimeters.

"What's wrong with Katie?" Blaise Zabini said, sitting down opposite the siblings.

"Apparently the pressures of seventh year." Draco answered.

"Uh-huh." Blaise nodded, probably thinking Katie had lost her mind. He then turned away and began talking to fellow sixth year, Theodore Nott.

Suddenly a whiny voice to Draco's left automatically made him shudder. "Draco… I've been looking everywhere for you after class. You just disappeared." Pansy Parkinson sat beside Draco, followed by two other giggling tag-a-longs.

Katie mumbled something like, "If she opens her trap again I swear I'm going to kill."

Thankfully, she didn't have to as at that moment Theodore piped up and announced the arrival of someone new to the table. "Granger, you're brave showing your filthy little mudblood face around this side of the hall. Did you get lost trying to find your table?"

Katie lifted her head at the word 'mudblood' and looked at Theodore with daggers in her blue eyes; however, Theodore failed to notice. 'There's one to add to the junior Death Eater brigade…'

"Actually," Granger said in the high and mighty tone of her's. "I wondered if I could have a few words with Miss Malfoy."

"Well, she's sitting right here. Go on, say what you have to." Draco said in the overly calm, collected manner he gets when he thinks he's superior to someone.

"I prefer it if I could have a few words with her alone." Granger retorted.

Katie, intrigued where this was leading, decided to go with Granger. Besides, if she tried anything funny Katie knew a few spells that could come in handy. She leaned over and whispered into Draco's ear, "Don't worry about it. I'll go. Just save me some desert."

Draco shot her a look that told her to be careful. But Katie just smirked a patented overconfident Malfoy smirk in response.

¤ ¤ ¤

What the hell did Granger want with my sister? She came back to the Slytherin common room and went straight to her private dorm room. She didn't even take the cake I saved for her. Strange. I'll have to get to the bottom of this. There is a reason why Katie started at Hogwarts and I'm going to find out why.

¤ ¤ ¤

Granger knows. I knew she was a smart cookie. Damn cookie. Which reminds me… I'm still hungry.

No matter. Granger knows it all now. The whole plan. She knows I'm Draco's older sister… obviously. She knows that I'm here to get…

Damn stomach. Don't interrupt my monologue.

Well, anyway, let's face it. She knows it all. But what's more surprising is… she's going to help me. Yup, that's right. Granger, muggle-born witch of the century, is going to help me, a Malfoy and self proclaimed Slytherin Snitch Princess. (I'll tell you about the whole snitch thing later). But for now… I'm hungry.

I wonder if Draco saved me any chicken. Or better yet. Cake!

"Katie, what are you doing?"

Ah, just on time.

"Plotting how to kill the History of Magic teacher."

"Hate to brake it to you, but he's already dead."

"Damn."

Sniff. Mmm. What's Draco brought Katie? Is that cake Katie smells? Chocolate cake? Grumble. Shut up Katie's stomach. Katie shall feed you shortly. Why is Katie thinking in third person? No matter. Bring cake to Katie… NOW!

"I brought you some cake."

Good boy, Draco.

"Mmm. Look's delish."

Drool. Come to me my succulent treat. Ah, pure bliss. Forgetting how much school sucks now. Mmm. I swear cake solves all life's problems. Except weight gain. But… meh. It tastes so good. Whoever invented cake is a genius.

Think I'll stay at Hogwarts now. But only for the cake.


End file.
